Animal I Have Becomein italiano
by seraphia
Summary: Non posso fuggire da questo inferno Ho provato così tante volte Ma sono ancora rinchiuso dentro Qualcuno mi tiri fuori da quest’incubo! HP6 Momento mancante.


Tutti i personaggi sono della Rowling che ne detiene i diritti. la storia è scritta solo a scopo di intrattenervi e non a fine di lucro.

**Animal I Have Become **

**( Sono Diventato Animale )**

song of Three Days Grace

**_I can't escape this hell _**

_( Non posso fuggire da questo inferno )  
**So many times I've tried **_

_( Ho provato così tante volte ) _

**_But I'm still caged inside_**

_ ( Ma sono ancora rinchiuso dentro )  
**Somebody get me through this night mare**_

_ ( Qualcuno mi tiri fuori da quest'incubo )  
**I can't control myself **_

_( Non posso controllarmi )_

Il silenzio era assoluto, pesante e opprimente come le tenebre che avvolgevano il freddo corridoio e il cuore di un'anima in pena che scivolava furtiva verso il suo destino.

Un destino crudele e beffardo che lo aveva legato alla morte con le sue pesanti catene di inganno e ricatto.

Doveva compiere una missione e doveva farlo quella notte o le persone che amava sarebbero state uccise.

Il suo passo era nervoso e si voltava in continuazione temendo di essere seguito.

Sentiva il cuore martellargli nelle orecchie, un rombo assordante come le grida dei dannati dell'inferno.

Uno specchio rifletté la sua immagine e trasalì stentando a riconoscersi.

Il suo volto era scarno e pallido, le labbra esangui e gli occhi grigi avevano le pupille dilatate dal terrore e dal disgusto verso quello che doveva compiere e verso se stesso.

Si guardò cercando di trovare in quel riflesso, l'ombra del ragazzo solare e spensierato che stato fino a solo un anno prima, ma quello che vide era solo il volto di un animale braccato e messo in trappola.

Meccanicamente portò la mano sull'avambraccio sinistro e rabbrividì avvertendo l'aura oscura del suo Signore... quel disgustoso simbolo che lo rendeva uno schiavo e che gli ricordava continuamente la sua missione.

**_I can't escape myself _**

_(Non posso fuggire da me stesso)  
**So many times I've lied**_

_ (Ho mentito così tante volte)_

"La mia colpa... la mia condanna!"

Com'era stato sciocco, arrogante ed ingenuo a credere di essere all'altezza del compito.

"Guidato dalla rabbia e dal bisogno di rivalsa ho commesso l'errore più grande!"

Un sorriso amaro increspò le sue labbra mentre tornava ad avanzare verso il suo destino.

Ma quale destino?

Un destino di morte, terrore e disperazione!

Sì!

Era quello il destino che aveva scelto e che avrebbe contributo a far in modo che fosse condiviso dal mondo intero.

Quante volte avrebbe potuto tornare sui suoi passi, chiede aiuto e fuggire da quell'incubo dal quale non riusciva più a svegliarsi.

Ma chi lo avrebbe aiutato? Chi lo avrebbe aiutato a percorrere la strada verso la salvezza?

Nessuno!

Per anni aveva recitato il ruolo del cattivo, razzista e arrogante Pure-blood, affannandosi a plasmarsi come suo padre voleva diventasse: un uomo degno del nome dei Malfoy, ignorando quello che lui voleva veramente essere e diventare.

Lui non era come suo padre... non aveva la sua freddezza, non condivideva veramente i suoi ideali.

Per lui questa guerra era solo una cosa sbiadita e lontana, qualcosa che credeva non lo avrebbe mai sfiorato.

**_But there's still rage inside_**

_( Ma c'è ancora furia dentro )  
**Somebody get me through this night mare**_

_( Qualcuno mi tiri fuori da quest'incubo )  
**I can't control myself**_

_ ( Non posso controllarmi )_

Si odia... odiava il suo essere stato così ipocritamente cieco, di non aveva avuto il coraggio e la forza di ribellarsi a tutto questo, di non aver lottato per quella libertà che ora aveva perduto per sempre.  
Si affacciò da una delle finestre del corridoio. Il vento freddo fu come uno schiaffo e lo raggelò.

Odiava l'animale che era diventato.

Sì! Era un animale... un coniglio travestito da serpente che non era certo di riuscire a serrare la sua vittima nella sua mortale morsa.

Voleva gridare, fuggire lontano, rifugiarsi nei recessi più inesplorati e nascosti del mondo.

Ma non poteva farlo... non poteva vivere con la consapevolezza di condannare la sua famiglia a morte... ma neppure con il rimorso di aver stroncato la vita dell'unico nemico capace di tener testa a Voldemort.

Con mano tremante punto la bacchetta verso il cielo.

- _Morsmordre!_

Il Dark Mark apparve nel cielo ma Draco non osò nemmeno guardare quel mostruoso teschio dalla cui bocca spalancata fuoriusciva un serpente e, con crescente disperazione, iniziò a risalire le scale.

Poteva avvertire i rumori della battaglia che, a quel segnale, avevano cancellato il silenzio irreale che, fino a qualche istante prima, aveva avvolto Hogwarts.

Ormai non poteva più tornare indietro.

Quante persone aveva condannato a morte quella notte?

Non ne aveva idea, ma era certo che i Death Eaters avrebbero ripulito il mondo dal numero maggiore di Half Blood and Mudblood possibile.

Ignorò quel pensiero, quello che stava accadendo non doveva riguardarlo.

Lui doveva solo pensare a fare il suo dovere.

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? _**

_Che importa se tu non puoi vedere il mio lato più oscuro?  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become **_

_( Nessuno cambierà mai questo animale che sono diventato )  
**Help me believe it's not the real me **_

_( Aiutami a credere che non sia il vero me )  
**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become **_

_( Qualcuno mi aiuti a domare questo animale che sono diventato )  
**Help me believe it's not the real me **_

_( Aiutami a credere che non sia il vero me )  
**Somebody help me tame this animal **_

_( Qualcuno mi aiuti a domare questo animale )_

Aprì lentamente la porta che dava accesso alla terrazza della Torre di Astronomia e lo vide.

Era piegato su se stesso, lo sguardo perso in un punto imprecisato del panorama e sembrava più vecchio e fragile di quello che era in realtà.

Draco deglutì a vuoto e avanzò silenzioso verso di lui.

- Expelliarmus!  
La bacchetta schizzò dalle mani del preside e cadde sul pavimento ai piedi dello Slytherin che, tremando come una foglia, teneva sotto mira la sua vittima.

- Buona sera, Draco!

Trovandosi davanti il sorriso bonario di Dumbledore ebbe la certezza che non sarebbe mai riuscito nel suo intento.

Non era un assassino, eppure...

"Non voglio... Ma devo farlo!"__

_  
**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_****

_( Qualcuno mi aiuti ad attraversare quest'incubo )__  
**I can't control myself**  
( __Non posso controllarmi )  
_**_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_**

_( Qualcuno mi svegli da quest'incubo )  
_**_I can't escape this hell_**

_( Non posso fuggire da questo inferno )_

"Che qualcuno mi aiuti!"


End file.
